


Friends

by AdorableThatsATree



Series: Voltron Season 8 Countdown [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Talking, getting over past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableThatsATree/pseuds/AdorableThatsATree
Summary: Allura and Shiro are locked in a room to talk to each other about their feelings





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Note: This is day six of my Countdown to Voltron Season 8.

Shiro and Allura were locked in a room to talk. The two of them know why. The paladins want them to talk about their feelings and get together. If only it was that simple.

“So, Keith and Lance are getting along.” Shiro started. Allura covered her mouth to muffle a snort.

“Yes they are. We can assume that they are also getting along with Pidge.” Allura stated staring at the hidden camera in the corner. Shiro turned to face the camera and gave it a stern look.

“Pidge, language.” Shiro stared at the camera knowing what Pidge was probably shouting. Allura saw what Shiro was doing.

“Hunk, don’t laugh at her.” Allura said, knowing that Hunk was a part of the plan, if the platter of cookies was anything to go by, and probably was with Pidge. Wherever she was.

The two looked at each other again. “Why can’t they just let us be?” Shiro sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs.

“They’re finally allowed to be teens again.” Allura replied, sitting down also. “I wish I could be a child. Never mind that. They wish us to talk about our feelings, so let’s do that.”

“You’re a beautiful, kind lady, and I feel like if my situation were different I would be asking you out. That’s not the case. I’m not over Adam. And I need proper closure, which will be hard seeing that he was killed in the fight against the galra.” Shiro started Allura listening to every word. She paused to think of a response.

“You are also a beautiful man. I agree that if situations were different we would be dating. However, I still like Lotor. I need time to get over him as well.” Allura looked down, tears starting to form. Shiro brought Allura into a hug. Her loss is far newer than his.

“Maybe one day, when our losses are just scars, we can think about relationships. All we need is a friendship of each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: adorablethatsatree I mainly post fics and life updates there.
> 
> Note:There was supposed to be more stuff in the beginning, but I didn't really feel like writing it. I only wanted to write this scene. It was supposed to be the paladins trying many ways to get Shiro and Allura together. This being their latest attempt. I have an idea for a second part, where it's about what the Paladins were doing. It has Pidge screaming at the computer "What the fu-udge! Did Allura give Shiro her magical know-it-all powers?"
> 
> I mostly wanted to write this scene, and this scene only...


End file.
